The present invention relates to water clusters and products containing them.
Water clusters and methods of their manufacture and use are known in the art.
They are disclosed for example in Proceedings of First International Conference of the Physical, Chemical and Biological Properties of Stable Water Clusters, edited by B. Bonavita, S. Y. Lo, World Scientific 1997, and in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,800,576; 5,997,590; U.S. patent application publication 2006/0110418, international patent application publication WO 2009/04912, U.S. patent application publication 2005/0270896, U.S. Pat. No. 6,487,994, U.S. patent application publication 2004/0025416.
It is believed that the known water clusters and products containing them can be further improved.